the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Scene 11
Point of view of Amy: Amy goes northward along the eastern edge of the Western forest . There is a long wall separating the forest from the Sanctuary in the center of the island. Amy isn't particularly quiet and eventually hears someone calling, "Is someone there?" Amy follows the voice and is puzzled at what she sees. A native girl in a yellow loincloth is standing in front of a rock face with her hands clamped together high over her head. Yadifo: Seven years old. Wants to be a healer, and spends lots of time studying the wide variety of plants to see what medicinal properties they may have. Yadifo is surprised to see the stranger and doesn't say anything more at first. Consequently Amy says, "Hello, I'm Amy. I was on a ship that wrecked near here. Our group met Keruka and she explained all the island's children were missing. Are you all right? What are you doing?" Yadifo has to explain. "Yesterday I was reaching for a plant, like a vine, growing above a hole in the rock. I needed to use both hands to pull it to where I could see it, and then I think the rock closed in on my wrists. I don't understand how that happened." Amy takes a closer look, and indeed the girl's hands are trapped in a small hole in the rock. It doesn't seem possible, but but she has to believe her eyes. Amy can't break the rock with her bare hands. Quest 29: Free Yadifo from the rock. "We need some kind of tool to break the rock," explains Amy. "We have a pickaxe. See if you can get it from Keruka. She may make you perform some task first. But before you go, can you get me something to eat? I haven't eaten since yesterday, although I got some water to drink as it dripped off the rock when it rained last night. I like bananas and lemons the best, and there are a lot around here." Quest 30: Find four bananas, three lemons, and three apples. Amy walks around and finds the fruit, and feeds it to Yadifo because she can't use her hands. Quest 30 complete! "Thank you, Amy. Please go and try to get the pickaxe." "I hate to leave you alone like this." "There's no choice, I'll be fine since I just had something to eat." Amy leaves Yadifo and returns to the village and finds Keruka. "Keruka, I found Yadifo. Her hands are trapped in an overhanging piece of rock. I don't understand how it happened, but we could use a pickaxe to free her." "These sorts of things have been happening to all the children. They haven't been sufficiently respectful of our Spirits. The pickaxe is currently being used. In the meantime, you can make a vegetable stew for our sick elders." "What do I have to do?" "Plant two potatoes, two tomatoes, and one fuki. Wait ten minutes for them to grow, and them cook them in the pot. While you are waiting, find two sesame and one garlic, and add them in with the vegetables. Here are the seeds and a shovel." Quest 31: Prepare the vegetable stew. Amy digs the vegetable pits and plants the seeds. Then she goes into the Southwestern Forest and finds the sesame and garlic. She returns through the beach, and sees a shell. You found a Red Nighter! Amy takes everything back to the Village. She puts the shell in the box of rarities, and then the vegetables have grown. She harvests them and puts them and the seasonings in the pot and cooks the stew. Quest 31 complete! You have mastered the Vegetable Stew Recipe! Amy gives the stew to Keruka, who gives Amy the pickaxe which has recently been returned by Stefi. Amy then goes back to Yadifo, and carefully chops the stone surrounding her hands. In a few minutes the task is complete, and Yadifo can move freely. Quest 29 complete! You have won the Gold Search and Rescue Trophy for rescuing six children! A gold trophy of a native child standing erect and proud appears and then fades away. "Thank you Amy." "You're welcome, Yadifo. Now I understand that we're supposed to head back and prepare shelters." "Good. Let's go." They head back, but Amy sees a lizard scamper off the trail. She chases it, knowing that they all are supposed to collect rarities. Suddenly the ground gives way and she falls into a three-meter deep hole. Yadifo approaches the edge. "Are you okay? This must be one of Bukela's animal traps." "I ... I think so. But how do I get out of here?" "I'll make a rope ladder out of liana. I need a machete for that." Yadifo heads for the Village alone. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 1